loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville, and is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Biography Rarity is the older sister of Sweetie Belle. Rarity works as both a fashion designer, and as a seamstress at her own shop, Carousel Boutique. Her personality traits consist of elegance and generosity. She has a pet cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Rarity is shown to be very fond of Spike especially in the episodes "A Dog and Pony Show", and "Secret of my Excess" and "Dragon's Quest". Throughout the series, Spike has been shown to have a big crush on Rarity, calling her beautiful when he first sees her in the show's pilot episode. Rarity was unaware of Spike's affections until "Secret of my Excess"; he admits his crush to her which she accepts. Their relationship has developed to become stronger with the passage of time. Hints of possible romance with Spike *Rarity focuses on Spike more than anybody else does. *Rarity watches Spike kneeling in front of a case while rubbing a Fire Ruby which she is shown to have an intense love for, she bites her arm with a worried look on her face. *Spike generously gives her the Ruby. In thanks, she kisses him on the cheek. *At Spike's birthday party, they affectionately rub their cheeks at each other. *When Spike has grown into a monstrous dragon, he abducts her, however Rarity does not realize it is Spike until the two fall from the mountainside. When Spike tries to admit his feelings for her, she simply covers his mouth with her hoof and gives a teary smile implying she knows about his feelings for hwe, and Spike smiled back. *When the two are rescued by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, it reminds one much of the imagery of Cupid. *Rarity calls Spike a hero for stopping himself from destroying Ponyville. As she kisses him on the cheek again,and it zooms out, at both ends of the bridge, there are hearts on the edges. * In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, when Rainbow Dash blames Spike about mentioning too often about the time he saved the Crystal Empire, Rarity stands up for him reminding Rainbow Dash she always does the same about her own exploits. When Twilight wonders about her own key to open the chest, Rarity asks her when she have completed a difficult magic task encouraging another pony to do the same, and while doing so, she gently put a hoof on Spike's front, making him smile. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, when Discord reveals his betrayal to the protagonists and then imprision them in a cage, Spike leans on Rarity; He does it again after Lord Tirek betrayed Discord. Later in the episode, after Tirek's defeat, when the main characters discover the hall of the thrones at the castle of the Rainbow Kingdom, Spike and Rarity sit on their own thrones, and they smile at each other. * In the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, when Spike displays infatuation toward Charity Sweetmint and Charity likewise dotes on him, Rarity shows signs of jealousy, especially when Charity addresses him as "Spikey-Wikey". Category:Animals Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Anthromorphic Love Interest Category:Article under construction Category:Female Love Interest Category:Article stubs Category:Article management templates Category:Ungulates Category:Possible Romance Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:My Little Pony Love Interests Category:Cartoon Love Interest